powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Extrasensory Perception
The ability to acquire information by means independent on any known senses or previous experience. Variation of Enhanced Senses. Also Called *ESP *ESP/Extrasensory Instincts *Preternatural Perception *Sixth Sense *Telegnosis Capabilities The user can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). Applications *Detection *Divination *Extrasensory Combat *Highlighting *Hyper Awareness *Precognition/Flawless Precognition *Psychic Perception *Psychic Scanning *Retrocognition Variations *'Clairalience': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to smell scents from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them. *'Clairaudience': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to mentally pick up sounds from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them, including hearing supernatural sounds, etc. *'Claircognizance': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire psychic knowledge primarily by intrinsic means. This is the ability to know something without a physical explanation of why you know it. *'Clairempathy': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the emotions, emotional imprints and emotional links from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them. *'Clairgustance': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to taste substances from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them. *'Clairomancy': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to sense events from the past, present, future or locations not relative to them. *'Clairsentience': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to feel sensations ''from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them. *'Clairtelepathy: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the thoughts, mental imprints and mental links from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them. *Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. *Psychometry': A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the condition of subjects from the past, present, or future, by ''observing them. Associations *Danger Intuition *Dowsing *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Senses *Intuitive Perception *Mediumship *Prescience *Full mastery of this ability borders or develops into Nigh Omniscience and may even reach into Omniscience. *May gain other mental powers such as Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Memory, Intuitive Aptitude, etc. Limitations *May not be able to fully understand information obtained. *May not be able to obtain personal information. *May be limited in the amount of information obtainable or have difficulty finding some information. Known Users Known Powers * Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece) * Elemental Sight (Irregular at Magic High School) Gallery Zener.png|Zener File:Mother-1 ESP.gif|Mother-1 (Bionic Six) using ESP to acquire crucial information. AprilFists.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Luffy's laser dodge.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Vergo's Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece).gif|Vergo (One Piece) using his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Sanji (One Piece) using his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Tatsuya.png|Tatsuya's (Irregular at Magic High School) Elemental Sight allows him to see in the Information Dimension to analyze psions as well as see through walls and gain telescopic sight. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers